1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light emitting device, and more particularly to a light emitting device with uniform light emitting effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of the use of light emitting device in the areas of households, business, offices, vehicles or factory include incandescent lamp, fluorescent lamp, halogen lamp, or a combination thereof.
In recent years, light emitting diode (LED) has been regarded as the best choice of light emitting device due to the features of low driving voltage, fast turning on, no mercury pollution, no ultra-velvet (UV) light, solid-state package. Furthermore, LED being small in volume can meet the requirements of many light-weighted, small, thin and compact products.
In most light emitting devices, LED is used as a point light source. How to make the distribution of the light sources uniformed when LED is used as a light source in a particular product has become an important issue to be considered.
Whatever types of light emitting devices during operation will generate high temperature and affect the electronic elements in the surrounds. Hence, how to effectively enhance heat dissipation of the light emitting device is also an imminent issue to be resolved.
Nowadays, manufacturers are all very sensitive to cost and benefits. How to reduce the manufacturing cost of the light emitting device but at the same time maintaining the reliability of the light emitting device has become another issue to be resolved.